Racun
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kecupan Subaru adalah racun. [#CHUUbamu]


**Disklaimer** : Detective Conan/Case Closed merupakan properti sah milik **Aoyama Gosho**. Diikutsertakan dalam **#CHUUbamu:** Subaru and Amuro only event.

* * *

 **RACUN**

oleh **Kenzeira**

[ _di mana kebencian bersembunyi—bukan dalam segelas racun, bukan pula pada sepasang mata yang dingin, melainkan tersimpan rapi di antara dua lidah yang saling bertaut_ ]

* * *

Semua bermula dari penggalan sebuah novel yang tengah Amuro baca, dilanjut ejekan kurang ajar dari seorang pelanggan setia, diakhiri tantangan yang entah kenapa sungguh di luar logika. Subaru bakal menciumnya dalam waktu 48 jam, bagaimanapun caranya! Amuro dibuat kesal bukan main (meski begitu, ia tetap menghormati pelanggannya, tak peduli walau kedua tangan ingin sekali mencakar muka yang seolah-olah senang karena ia merasa terganggu). Sialan.

(Tapi ekspresi Subaru memang menyebalkan, demi Tuhan.)

Amuro sedang mempersiapkan seporsi sandwich tatkala sepasang mata yang terhalangi lensa itu tak henti memperhatikannya. Ia berharap lelaki tersebut tidak benar-benar serius dengan tantangannya. Amuro, diam-diam, membayangkan apa jadinya andai kata Subaru berhasil menciumnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa tolol. Ia menekankan dalam hati, sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali berjumpa, Subaru memang tipikal lelaki menyebalkan yang senang mempermainkannya—menggoda namun sarat hinaan, seakan bentuk dari benci yang dibungkus menjadi afeksi.

"Wajahmu memerah, Amuro-san. Apakah kau membayangkan sesuatu yang sama denganku?"

Pisau memotong sandwich lebih kuat, menimbulkan bunyi klak cukup kencang (pasti terdengar sampai ke telinga Subaru yang duduk di pojok, tempat favorit yang mungkin dijadikan lokasi menyenangkan untuk memperhatikan Amuro, mungkin yang mungkin sekali). Amuro, dengan gigi-geligi bergemelutuk, mencoba menahan amarah sekaligus rasa malu—ia benar-benar tidak sengaja membayangkannya, berani sumpah. Pemikiran itu terus saja bercokol di kepalanya sehingga menciptakan suatu bayangan yang … yang … pipi Amuro semakin merah.

Dan senyuman Subaru semakin lebar. Senyuman itu, anehnya, memiliki kesan misterius.

.

* * *

.

Kopi hangat dan seporsi sandwich kini sudah terhidang di atas meja Subaru.

Amuro menunggu.

Ia menunggu Subaru menghabiskannya.

Ia menunggu lelaki itu untuk pergi dari Poirot.

(Sehingga dengan begitu, dapat dipastikan, hal-hal mengenai tantangan ciuman adalah gurauan yang tidak lebih hanya untuk membuatnya kesal.)

Subaru benar-benar pergi. Amuro termenung sejenak, menunggu kejutan. Siapa tahu Subaru mendadak kembali muncul dan mencium bibirnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, tapi … Amuro tetap menunggu. Lelaki itu tidak juga muncul setelah dua puluh menit berlalu. Amuro akhirnya menyerah. Ia memandang novel berkaver biru lembut dengan gambar seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang saling berpegangan tangan, ia mengambilnya lantas melanjutkan membaca. Adegan ciuman.

[Ketika permukaan lembap itu bertemu, waktu seolah-olah berhenti.]*

Amuro tanpa sadar menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Pintu kafe bergemerincing. Ia terperanjat, berharap menemukan Subaru dengan senyumannya yang menjengkelkan—tunggu, kenapa. Namun, yang berdiri di sana bukan Subaru. Bukan. Melainkan Azusa yang datang membawa roti serta bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Amuro semakin kesal karena sudah merasa kecewa.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

Tidak, tidak.

Amuro merapatkan jaket. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini selain tantangan menggelikan itu. Ia jadi tidak lagi menikmati kelanjutan isi novel, mendadak saja ia tak begitu peduli pada nasib dua karakter utama yang akhirnya berciuman setelah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing (sebab masih ada lima puluhan lembar halaman yang tersisa, bisa jadi mereka berakhir tragis entah bagaimana prosesnya). Amuro mendapat masalah. Salah-satu penyebabnya tentu saja, lelaki berkacamata yang kini tengah berdiri melipat tangan di hadapannya—bertanya apakah ia menunggunya, padahal kenyataannya lelaki itulah yang menunggu Amuro.

"Kau ada masalah, Amuro-san?"

Tentu. Masalahnya kini berada dekat dengannya. Tepat di depan mukanya.

(Serta Vermouth yang tiba-tiba saja menelepon sore tadi, bertanya mengenai perkembangan pengamatannya terhadap seseorang. Ini menjadi bagian dari masalah karena Amuro tidak menemukan apa yang ia harap bisa temukan.)

"Maaf, Subaru-san, aku sedang tidak berminat bergurau sekarang ini."

Amuro kembali melangkah, melewati Subaru.

Tapi Subaru menahan tangannya, menariknya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok. Lelaki itu hanya perlu menggunakan satu lengan untuk melakukannya dan itu adalah lengan kiri. Amuro tidak bisa tidak mengingat seseorang (sekelebat, namun anehnya terasa begitu benar).

"Aku tidak bergurau."

Amuro tidak sempat membalas.

"Aku memang mau menciummu."

Dan berpikir.

"Aku tahu kau menungguku—berharap aku ada di antara pelangganmu yang kau layani hari ini."

Dunia terjungkal rasa-rasanya. Tantangan sinting dari orang yang juga sinting. Bibir itu mendadak terasa sungguh dekat dengannya hingga rasa kenyal akhirnya menyapa. Amuro tidak sempat membalas, tidak pula berpikir. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling aneh. Bermula dari kejadian konyol, diakhiri kejadian yang benar-benar di luar logikanya—terlebih ketika sepasang mata itu begitu dekat, tanpa penghalang, tanpa kacamata, tanpa kepalsuan. Ia melihat seseorang di sana, di mata Subaru.

Tidak, tidak.

Deskripsi manis tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan ciuman malam itu, sama sekali. Ciuman di dalam novel yang ia baca tadi siang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Tak ada bunga, tak ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perut; yang ada ialah bulu-bulu tengkuknya meremang, merasakan sesuatu … sesuatu yang tidak lagi asing—tanda bahaya. Amuro mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran itu (juga menyingkirkan bibir Subaru dari bibirnya).

Subaru tersenyum. "Aku berhasil."

Kedua kaki Amuro lemas.

Matanya terasa berat.

Amuro seharusnya sudah tahu, ada yang tidak beres hari ini. Bukan hanya perkara tantangan yang diajukan Subaru, tapi juga telepon dari Vermouth—mengenai penyelidikan, mengenai Gin, mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kejahatan.

(Juga sesuatu yang entah apa, didorong lidah Subaru agar sesuatu itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.)

Adegan di dalam novel adalah kebetulan (boleh dibilang merupakan kesempatan). Tapi, sebelum kesadaran benar-benar hilang, Amuro teringat lagi akan sesuatu … ia tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan novel itu—mendadak saja ada di meja, ia yang bosan lantas membacanya. Dan Subaru datang di saat yang paling tepat (atau justru sudah diperkirakan, tentu saja), sehingga terucaplah tantangan mengenai ciuman. Namun, ciuman itu bukan untuk menuntaskan tantangan, bukan pula untuk mengganti adegan ciuman yang tertunda. Bukan. Ciuman tersebut adalah tujuan lain untuk menuntaskan perkara yang lain pula. Entah apa.

Sebab, dunia Amuro benar-benar terjungkal. Semuanya terasa gelap dan ia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ciuman itu.[]

* * *

 **11:29 PM – 28 April 2017**


End file.
